


Papai Noel Delivery

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Feliz Ano Novo, Feliz natal, Fluffy, M/M, Otp Lindo, Quem Tem Medo De Barata, Sebaek - Freeform, Sebaek Casal Da Nação, Sebaek natal, boyfriends material
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Baekhyun fazia mais do que apenas entregar a comida de Oh Sehun. Quando não estava roubando seu coração nas horas vagas, também bancava de herói ao matar baratas assassinas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Papai Noel Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> [repostando do social spirit]

  
  


O prédio não era antigo, mas Baekhyun o amaldiçoou com todos os tipos de nome quando avistou a mensagem colada entre as portas do elevador ‒ _em manutenção_. Olhou para o porteiro em busca de alguma solução e o silêncio dele foi o bastante para se arrepender por não mandar Jongin daquela vez. Eram sete lances de escada a pé carregando a bolsa térmica que estava pesada no dia. Que tipo de maldade era aquela? Ele não merecia um pouco de piedade, não? Suspirou em derrota, se dirigindo às escadas.

‒ Espero que ao menos seja bonito, Oh Sehun ‒ murmurou para si mesmo, já sabendo que provavelmente era um tiozão barrigudo e que não correria nenhum risco de se apaixonar.

*

Querendo ou não, Sehun precisava admitir que a situação foi engraçada.

Afinal, quem naquela face da terra teria medo de um inseto minúsculo se comparado ao seu tamanho de humano grande? Oh Sehun e todo o restante da humanidade que compartilhassem do mesmo pensamento de que insetos eram criaturinhas _desagradáveis_. Porque sério, havia algo de muito assustador e monstruoso nas anteninhas e pernas rastejantes dignas de uma dona barata gigantesca em cima da sua cama, quando você está sozinho em casa e tem pavor de tudo. E baratas voam, Sehun descobriu da pior forma quando aquilo ousou levantar voo em sua direção por pura maldade e rastejou por seu braço ao ponto de causar um leve pânico no coração. Não restou outra opção do que ligar para o seu restaurante de _delivery_ favorito em pleno Natal só para pedir ao entregador que desse jeito de matar o bicho que se apoderava do aconchego do seu quarto.

Vergonhoso? Demais, principalmente porque o entregador era bonitinho e Sehun tinha um crush enorme de fodido por ele que aumentava toda vez que o via em frente à sua porta com aquele cabelo vermelho, orelha furada com piercings e usando jaqueta de couro. Foi engraçado? Era discutível, porque não sentiu nadinha disso na hora do desespero do seu encontro com a barata, nem depois quando Sehun teve que pedir ao entregador gatinho para matá-la, mas seria uma boa história para se contar aos filhos e aos netos mais tarde sobre aquela noite, recomendando que ao menos fossem corajosos caso passassem a morar sem companhia, o que não se aplicava a ele. 

No início daquele ano, Sehun decidiu ir morar sozinho. Não foi uma escolha feita por vontade própria, no entanto. Ele não era nenhum prodígio e todas aquelas tentativas de ingressar numa universidade deixaram claro que não iria ter um curso superior em seu currículo. Medicina, engenharia, advocacia, contabilidade, administração, biomedicina, arquitetura, inclusive enfermagem e hotelaria não eram profissões no qual Sehun se encaixava como as outras pessoas.

De acréscimo, não conseguiu nenhum concurso público dos milhares que havia feito para sugar o governo até o último dia da sua vida. Isso, contudo, não significava que Sehun era alguém desprovido de inteligência; era fato que ele não curtia ler aqueles livros grossos com um monte de palavras difíceis e enredos complexos de se entender ‒ gostava mais de mangás e romances bobos e clichês ‒, e que tinha um pequeno problema de relacionamento com a matemática, mas Sehun era um danado de um esperto quanto ao restante. Sua família, pelo contrário, não entendia dessa forma, não aceitando que o rapaz seria o único dos Oh a não ter o diploma de um ensino superior.

Trabalhar naquela empresa de cobrança como operador de telefone não era algo digno na opinião dos seus parentes de língua desocupada, mesmo que ele ganhasse até que consideravelmente bem por ser um empregado aplicado no que fazia. E os comentários que deixavam escapar nos feriados e encontros de família a respeito da sua escolha em não dar seguimento aos estudos, de não ter um futuro planejado e de ser um zé-ninguém eram o suficiente para causar desconforto em Sehun, o fazendo se sentir burro e inútil. Ele não era burro e inútil e nem todo mundo precisava fazer alguma universidade. Era esforçado e emprego nunca chegou a faltar nem faltaria.

Então, cansado e decidido, Sehun fez as malas assim que pôde e foi morar sozinho na primeira oportunidade que apareceu.

Tudo estava pronto para experimentar seu primeiro Natal no apartamento que chamava de lar. Era pequeno, apertado, um tanto que abafado no verão e muito frio no inverno, porém era o que seu salário podia pagar de melhor naquele momento de independência; era todinho seu, do jeito que queria e sem seus pais tagarelando em sua cabeça sobre como seguir sua vida. Algumas caixas da mudança que Sehun ainda não tivera força de ajeitar se empilhavam na parede em um canto tomando espaço e tornando tudo mais atribulado na convivência. Ele fez uma nota mental de arrumar aquilo como resolução do ano novo. _Casa arrumada para um ano melhor_ , pensou. Limitou-se, entretanto, a dar uma geral básica no apartamento com o aspirador e o pano molhado, montando uma árvore pequena no centro da sala que, dando dois passos, se tornava a cozinha também. Colocou algumas decorações na varanda, outros enfeites nas paredes vazias e piscas-piscas coloridos para todo lado para celebrar a festividade.

Nesse dia em especial, Sehun ia ignorar as ligações da família perguntando se passaria o feriado do Natal e Ano Novo em casa, enquanto o peru da vez seria uma pizza grande de dois recheios e bordas transbordando catupiry. A sobremesa estaria a cargo de um delicioso pote de sorvete e a massa de cookies que prepararia com carinho no dia anterior para assar em biscoitos lindos com gotinhas de chocolate, havendo o complemento do vinho barato que ficaria muito gostoso depois de alguns shots de vodca. E ele teria o Netflix para rever todos os clássicos que mais gostava sem ninguém gritando em sua orelha sobre querer ver outra coisa. Para deixar tudo perfeito, Sehun havia comprado um pijama na internet que era a idêntico à roupa do Papai Noel, com direito ao gorro e meias repletas de renas com o nariz vermelho. Vestiria seu pijama cafona, ia comer como um rei e dormir sem hora para acordar. Tinha como aquele dia ser ainda mais maravilhoso? Aquilo seria o paraíso terreno. Haveria paz, sossego e muita fartura com a comida. Sehun poderia apagar no sofá em sua plenitude de um adulto bêbado e com o estômago estufado de um Natal incrível, talvez o melhor de toda a sua vida.

Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu do jeito que Sehun tinha imaginado.

Após um dia longo de trabalho, chegou em casa morto. A pizza tinha terminado de assar quando Sehun colocou a travessa de cookies com gotas de chocolate no forno e decidiu tomar um banho para vestir seu pijama novo ‒ que não tinha nem metade do seu tamanho, era apertado e muito curto, mas ele usaria porque era bonitinho de toda forma. Debaixo do chuveiro, ele chorou um pouco porque, por mais absurdo que fosse, Sehun sentia falta da sua família, da gritaria pela casa, do cheiro de comida recendendo no ar no Natal, dos seus primos menores correndo por baixo das suas pernas, a briga pelo canal da televisão, a árvore imensa no centro da sala e todos os presentes, até sentia falta das fofocas que faziam a seu respeito.

Depois de anos vivendo sob aquela habitualidade, Sehun estava sozinho, sem sua família, sem a gritaria, sem o cheiro de comida caseira, sem seus primos, sem a briga pelo canal de televisão, sem a árvore grande, sem os presentes e os burburinhos de que não tinha futuro nenhum por não fazer uma universidade quando todos os seus primos estavam com a carreira definida. Com a água escorrendo junto do sabão em seu cabelo, os olhos queimando por conta daquilo, Sehun chorou ainda mais e se sentiu muito burro, arrependendo-se de mudar para um lugar distante e pequeno, com uns vizinhos esquisitos e sem ter nenhum amigo por perto. Ele chorou mais um bocado quando percebeu que ficou chorando por muito tempo com o chuveiro ligado e que aquilo renderia uma conta absurda no próximo mês. Precisava ter suas crises com um pouquinho mais de responsabilidade.

A figura de nariz avermelhado e olhos inchados que viu no espelho ao sair do chuveiro não era do adulto que ele gostaria de ser naquele primeiro Natal de sua independência; sua imagem refletida não passava de um rapaz solitário, assustado, com medo e com muitos sonhos bobos acumulados no coração sensível. Sehun fungou alto.

Quando planejou pegar suas trouxas e abandonar o teto dos seus pais, tinha noção de que não seria nada fácil, que sofreria um absurdo. Mas não pensou que morar sozinho fosse ser _tão_ difícil como estava sendo. Será que aquele sentimento de fazer tudo errado nunca passaria? E aquela tristeza que tinha quando chegava em casa do trabalho no apartamento vazio e escuro? Sehun não queria parecer um carente, só que, a bem da verdade, ele estava muito carente. Carente de companhia, carente de alguém afagando seu cabelo e dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Carente de abraços e sorrisos simples, de uma risada gostosa que o faria se esquecer de tudo.

Sua vida sexual, como bônus, não era nenhuma beleza. Se quisesse transar, tinha que se virar com sua própria mão porque não havia uma fila do lado de fora da sua casa como os filmes ou séries faziam contar quando a pessoa passava a morar sozinha. Seu último relacionamento datava três anos e desde então não havia ninguém em sua vida. Quer dizer, havia alguém. Caramba, e que alguém. O entregador do seu restaurante favorito andava atormentando os seus hormônios há um ano. Por que ele tinha que ser bonito usando jaqueta de couro, jeans rasgado no joelho, a linha de argolas na orelha e o cabelo vermelho escondido debaixo do boné? Pior, por que ele era tão absurdamente gostoso e tão simpático? Sehun não sabia se sofria por aquelas coxas ou pela gentileza que Byun Baekhyun tinha consigo todo santo dia.

Ele sempre vinha entregar sua comida com um sorriso e essa era a melhor parte do dia de Sehun. Um bolo de animação se formava na boca do seu estômago quando escutava a campainha do apartamento. Aquilo significava que era Baekhyun e que seu dia finalmente pareceria completo após ganhar um sorriso dele, talvez uma piscadinha, talvez um _você tá muito mais bonito hoje_ , talvez um simples _oi, como você vai? como foi seu dia, gracinha?_ que fazia seu humor melhorar subitamente. Sehun gostava quando Baekhyun parecia interessado na sua rotina, em saber se estava bem, se tinha se alimentado no almoço, se tinha algum problema. Gostava do jeito que Baekhyun o fazia rir com pouca coisa. Devia soar como um boboca na frente dele, mas era definitivamente o boboca mais feliz _com ele_. Era uma situação ridícula, não era? Sehun achava que sim, até porque era óbvio que seria desde o começo, nas primeiras semanas em que se mudou e estava sem fogão e se viu obrigado a comprar comida em um restaurante não muito longe dali, conhecendo Baekhyun pela primeira vez.

‒ Você é Oh Sehun? ‒ o entregador perguntou na primeira vez em que se viram. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas e Sehun tinha noção de que subir sete lances de escada não era nada fácil, já que fez aquele mesmo esforço com toda a sua mudança nos ombros.

‒ Eu mesmo ‒ Sehun respondeu sem jeito. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e não teve tempo de se vestir apropriadamente, indo atender a porta de cabelo molhado e toalha na cintura. ‒ Desculpa a demora, eu estava no banho.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso imenso, negando.

‒ Você pode demorar o quanto quiser. ‒ Seus olhos subiram pelo tronco nu de Sehun salpicado de gotinhas do banho, descendo para a toalha presa de um jeito frouxo na cintura. O entregador mordeu o lábio no final e fitou o castanho dos olhos do mais alto. ‒ Garanto que a espera vale muito a pena. 

Sehun ficou estático por um momento e viu o entregador dar de ombros, exibindo um sorriso descomplicado.

Sentiu que era fixamente observado quando fez o caminho para dentro do apartamento para buscar a carteira e pagar pela comida. Enquanto passava o cartão de débito na máquina e digitava a senha, o entregador bem que tentou não secar Sehun demais e o Oh, lá no fundinho, sentiu-se bem com aquilo; fazia muito tempo que um homem bonito como aquele o olhava com desejo. 

‒ Eu realmente espero que você compre mais vezes com a gente ‒ ouviu do outro.

‒ Se for gostoso, quem sabe ‒ respondeu.

‒ Nossa comida é muito boa. A melhor dessa região. Você vai se apaixonar ‒ prometeu. ‒ E ela sempre vai chegar depressa e bem quentinha.

‒ Mesmo depois de sete lances de escada?

O entregador riu com gosto, fazendo Sehun rir também.

‒ Um infortúnio bem infeliz, diga-se de passagem ‒ falou divertido. ‒ Mas vale cada caloria perdida só de saber que vou entregar pra você. 

‒ Acho que vou comprar todo dia, então ‒ arriscou brincar.

‒ E eu vou adorar vir aqui todo dia pra te ver.

A comida do restaurante Do era realmente deliciosa. Foi fácil se apaixonar por ela e seu tempero único, pelo modo como era feita com um carinho que Sehun só tinha experimentado nos pratos que sua mãe cozinhava na sua época de criança. O problema é que também foi fácil assistir aquele simples _ele é tão gatinho_ se transformar num sentimento ainda maior pela pessoa que trazia sua comida todos os dias na sua casa. Gostava do entregador. Gostava muito dele.

Estava apaixonado por aquele maldito de sorriso lindo.

Sehun não via como estar mais fodido do que isso.

Ele murmurou um _dane-se Natal_ para o espelho, chupando o ranho de um choro que ameaçava a escapar de novo, e seguiu para fora do banheiro pronto para ir se deitar nu em sua cama e dormir até o dia seguinte. Enrolado no roupão felpudo, foi ao seu quarto. Não ligou as luzes, já que a janela estava aberta e entrava um pouco de claridade da noite fria de dezembro. Secou o cabelo de qualquer jeito e decidiu vestir o pijama pequeno para não fazer desfeita quando havia comprado aquela porcaria. Sehun suspirou fundo quando a calça do pijama, que mais parecia um short, apertou em suas nádegas e não quis mais subir. Assim, acendeu a luz do quarto para terminar de se vestir e foi nesse momento que viu.

Uma barata.

Imensa.

Em cima da sua cama.

Que porra.

Primeiro, Sehun paralisou. Tinha medo de qualquer inseto e um pavor inimaginável de baratas e ali estava uma das grandes, os dois sozinhos no mesmo ambiente, respirando do mesmo ar. Ele pensou no que fazer. Matar? Ele não conseguia. Jesus, era impossível. Por todos os santos do céu e os diabos que andavam com duas pernas na terra, não tinha como Sehun fazer aquilo. Não conseguiria chegar perto daquele belzebu disfarçado sem sofrer um ataque do coração ou passar por um surto psicótico até morrer. Já tivera experiências anteriores para saber que não era imbatível com um chinelo na mão quando esta tremia como uma vara verde. Gritar? É, poderia gritar e esperar que seus gritos trouxessem alguma ajuda; funcionou na casa dos seus pais, mas agora morava sozinho e acreditava que seus vizinhos estavam ocupados demais fodendo para ir ajudar um pobre rapaz morrendo de medo.

De todos os insetos no mundo, por que justamente uma barata?

Respirou fundo, escolhendo a opção mais viável: sair do quarto e nunca mais entrar nele, era isso. Não se importava de perder aquele cômodo levantando bandeira branca. Era melhor o quarto do que o apartamento inteiro, não? Sobreviveria com o banheiro, sala e cozinha. Para que quarto, afinal? O sofá era confortável e nem chegava aos pés da cama king size que ainda estava pagando. Mas tudo bem, sacrifícios como aquele eram necessários para salvar vidas e Sehun estava salvando a sua.

A barata, porém, aproveitando-se do seu momento pensativo, movimentou-se na cama e Sehun, dominado por uma emoção que mal lhe cabia, gritou. Seu grito chamou a atenção do bicho parasitando sua coberta, porque ela levantou voo e fez caminho em sua direção, subindo por seu braço e rastejando por seu pescoço. Automaticamente, Sehun se debateu como se estivesse sofrendo de uma convulsão para que pudesse se livrar dela e continuar com um coração dentro do peito.

Foi tudo muito rápido em seguida. Depois que o rapaz sentiu o inseto em seu braço, sobre sua pele, e a jogou longe no quarto, saiu para fora o mais depressa possível, trancando a porta atrás de si com a chave, dando três voltas por precaução (tinha medo que ela adquirisse forma humana para abrir a porta e persegui-lo). Colocou o roupão felpudo na fresta que existia entre a porta e o piso, impedindo que a desgraçada escapasse por ali e fosse procurar vingança com suas patinhas, matando Sehun a sangue frio, literalmente, morrendo sozinho e sem ninguém sentindo sua falta.

Então, como a batatinha daquela cantiga infantil, _batatinha quando nasce se esparrama pelo chão_ , o Oh se esparramou pelo chão com a mão no coração, o cantinho dos olhos repletos de lágrimas.

Era tudo o que precisava para fechar aquele dia com chaves de ouro, uma maldita barata e o direito ao sentimento de incapacidade corroendo todo o seu corpo. Ele quis chorar de novo e logo quis tomar um banho, lavando sua pele do contato daquele monstro horrível que tinha vindo de algum beco sujo. Aí percebeu o contratempo do seu plano em se render: suas roupas estavam no quarto, todas elas. Como ia viver sem elas? Como iria trabalhar? Pelado? Muita gente gostaria daquilo, mas Sehun não era adepto à causa.

‒ Maldição ‒ praguejou baixinho, pescando o celular que havia caído no chão quando tentava fugir do quarto.

Desesperado e com medo, discou para o único número que o atenderia naquela noite de Natal: o seu restaurante de _delivery_ favorito.

*

‒ Eu ainda não acredito que ele seja hétero ‒ Jongin falou de boca cheia, apontando a colher na direção de Chanyeol mais à frente, com o telefone na orelha e recebendo o dinheiro de um cliente que havia terminado de comer.

Sentado em uma banqueta com o prato do seu jantar apoiado no tampo de alumínio daquela cozinha cheia de aparelhagens para fazer comida para um batalhão de gente, Baekhyun chupou com gosto o osso da asa de frango temperada, os dedos sujos e melados do óleo da carne quente, e riu baixinho, os lábios umedecidos de gordura se firmando em um sorriso bonito em direção do _motoboy_ de cabelo cor de rosa ao seu lado. Jongin devolveu o sorriso, voltando a comer devagarinho durante sua pausa, aproveitando para admirar com mais calma cada movimento do colega de trabalho no caixa do restaurante ‒ Chanyeol atendia o telefone, anotava pedidos, recebia o dinheiro, comandava as entregas, verificava o aplicativo de _delivery_ vendo se algum cliente havia mandado mensagem, falava com as pessoas que chegavam e fazia tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, sem cometer um erro sequer e ostentando um sorriso bonito no rosto.

Ele era incrível. E lindo, caramba. Park Chanyeol era extremamente lindo e muito provavelmente muito hétero. Mas, de qualquer forma, Kyungsoo realmente acertou ao contratá-lo no início do ano para gerenciar aquela parte do negócio que envolviam clientes e contabilidade, podendo o cozinheiro se focar em sua comida sem se preocupar com a burocracia do resto.

‒ Ele não é ‒ Baekhyun afirmou com certeza, recebendo o olhar de Jongin para si. ‒ Sei que a gente não deve supor nada a respeito da sexualidade das pessoas ‒ começou a explicar ‒, mas Chanyeol não faz o tipo. Vai por mim, ele gosta de dar o cu. Ou se não deu ainda, vai dar algum dia ‒ falou.

‒ Sei não, Baekhyun. Ele tem muita cara de quem gosta de mamar uns peitos.

‒ Bom, quem não gosta de uns peitos?

‒ Alguém que não seja um bebê, uma lésbica ou um hétero? ‒ Jongin respondeu. ‒ Coisa que o Chanyeol definitivamente é.

‒ Um bebê? ‒ Baekhyun provocou. ‒ Eu sempre achei que ele fosse um, especialmente quando sorri e as covinhas aparecem nas bochechas, é bem fofo, não acha? Um bebê do tipo grande e muito manhoso.

Jongin acertou o cotovelo em sua barriga, fazendo o mais velho rir.

‒ Sério, não pensa o mesmo? ‒ continuou. ‒ Olha só pra ele. ‒ Jongin fixou sua atenção no Park de novo. ‒ Corpo de academia, regatinha pra mostrar os músculos, calça de moletom, o gel no cabelo, a voz de locutor. Até seu suor, que é muito cheiroso por sinal, parece gritar “ _chupo boceta_ ”.

‒ Já fungou o cangote suado dele, Kim Jongin?

O rapaz de cabelo cor de rosa deu de ombros e piscou inocentemente.

‒ Faço o que posso.

Baekhyun sorriu e seguiu o olhar de Jongin para Chanyeol.

Era verdade que Chanyeol era grande, bombado e com todas as características desses caras de academia que transpiravam _sou hétero e muito macho_ , tirando fotos do tronco nu em frente do espelho de segundo a segundo e flexionando os músculos na primeira chance que aparecia de se exibir. O Byun estava familiarizado com o tipinho ‒ tinha seduzido e transado com muitos. E naqueles meses em que esteve trabalhando todos os dias com o grandalhão, não conseguiu deixar de reparar certas coisas a seu respeito; uma delas era que se formar em Administração não dava em nada e que ser personal trainer podia ser bem lucroso, porque a caminhonete que Chanyeol tinha comprado quando trabalhava em tempo integral era de cair o queixo.

Além do mais, aquela discussão que ele e Jongin mantinham há meses sobre a sexualidade do Park era mais um passatempo e uma brincadeira que havia entre os dois motoqueiros, às vezes apostando no decorrer do dia.

‒ Aposto dez que hoje ele vai tirar a blusa pra exibir os braços com esse puta frio.

‒ Pois eu aposto vinte que ele vem de bermuda e uma regatinha. E ainda vai dizer que tá calor.

‒ Mais cinco que é uma regatinha branca.

‒ Mais cinco que é preta.

‒ Ele veio com a preta ontem, não foi?

‒ Foi. Mas vai por mim, é preta de novo.

‒ Água, sabão e máquina de lavar, certo?

‒ A maior invenção da humanidade.

‒ Ou talvez aquelas promoções de pague duas e leve vinte.

Os dois riram.

‒ Bom, deixa o peitoral dele ainda mais bonito.

‒ Verdade.

Silêncio.

‒ Aposto cinquenta que ele vem sem nada.

‒ Na parte de cima ou na de baixo?

‒ Na de cima, mas não sou contra vir sem a parte de baixo também.

‒ Acho que o Kyungsoo não compartilharia dessa ideia.

‒ Aposto cem que ele gosta. Já vi o Soo hyung secando o Chanyeol na cara dura.

‒ Ai, aquele safado.

‒ Não julgo.

‒ Porque você também é um safado.

‒ Só entre quatro paredes.

Baekhyun gargalhou e Jongin abriu um sorriso, uma ideia em sua cabeça.

‒ Aposto vinte que o Kyungsoo tá apaixonado.

‒ Vinte e cinco que ele nem faz ideia disso.

Ou:

‒ Aposto vinte que o Chanyeol tem pau pequeno ‒ Baekhyun iniciou a conversa aquele dia.

‒ Olha o tamanho dele, o cara deve ser enorme e foder que uma delícia.

‒ Já vi caras maiores com um dedo mindinho no meio das pernas.

‒ Eu também ‒ Jongin falou. ‒ Mas não acho que seja o caso do Chanyeol. Você mesmo viu aquele dia na calça do moletom.

‒ Foi só o contorno.

‒ Que parecia grande.

‒ _Médio_ ‒ Baekhyun corrigiu. ‒ E porque estava calor. Imagina no frio?

‒ Ninguém tem pau grande no frio, Baekhyun.

‒ Aquele rapaz do sétimo andar tem.

Jongin riu.

‒ Ele deve ter ficado animadinho por sua causa.

‒ Eu não reclamaria de chupar aquela animação. ‒ Baekhyun deu de ombros.

‒ Posso ver que não.

‒ Mas o Chanyeol, foco nele ‒ o mais velho retornou o assunto.

‒ Eu também não reclamaria de chupar.

Baekhyun não se aguentou e riu.

‒ Mesmo se ele fosse pequeno?

Jongin ficou sério por um momento e buscou Chanyeol no caixa do restaurante, subindo seus olhos de cima a baixo no mais alto.

‒ Hm, com certeza ‒ arrematou com um sorrisinho devasso. ‒ Mas sabemos que esse não é o caso dele.

‒ Você tem muitas esperanças.

‒ Eu vejo fatos e aquilo na calça dele outro dia deve fazer um estrago.

‒ Se você quer saber de alguém que faz um estrago, esse é o Kyungsoo ‒ Baekhyun segredou. ‒ Aposto vinte que você não adivinha o tamanho.

‒ Espera aí, quero mais detalhes de como você sabe disso...

As apostas eram sempre ridículas e geralmente nenhum dos dois ganhavam nada. E Chanyeol, diferente da grande maioria dos caras de academia, era muito legal. Também era simpático, carinhoso à beça com aquele baita tamanho e chegava a ser bobo quando não conseguia dizer não para as pessoas; bastava que Jongin e Baekhyun perguntassem a ele sobre sua preferência sexual que Chanyeol responderia na maior boa.

‒ Talvez ele seja bi ‒ Baekhyun disse. ‒ O que significa que ele não é _totalmente_ hétero e que você tem chance de uns amassos.

‒ Ou o Kyungsoo.

‒ Ou vocês dois, não sei. Sabe que todo mundo goza se combinar certinho ‒ Baekhyun falou.

Kyungsoo, que passava atrás dos dois motoqueiros do seu restaurante naquele momento, ouviu o pedacinho da conversa e não se demorou em estalar um tapa na nuca de Baekhyun. 

‒ Eu falei alguma mentira?! ‒ reclamou com seu chefe.

‒ E você já recebeu o seu pagamento de hoje? ‒ o Do devolveu simplista, um sorrisinho no canto da boca ao se postar em frente do fogão com uma frigideira que pegou fogo, flambando o molho que estava ali.

‒ Abuso de poder até no Natal, Kyungsoo? ‒ Baekhyun praguejou. ‒ Você não era assim quando fazia comida no meu micro-ondas.

‒ Aquele poço de câncer.

‒ Aquele poço nos forneceu muita felicidade, tá?

‒ E uma pedra no seu rim por tanto macarrão instantâneo.

‒ Hoje eu estou liberto ‒ Baekhyun respondeu, um suspiro de alívio escapando da sua boca ao se lembrar dos dias em que sofreu por conta de uma pedrinha minúscula entalada no seu canal urinário.

‒ Porque come decentemente. ‒ Kyungsoo se movimentou com agilidade na cozinha, fazendo um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo e ordenando aos outros quatro ajudantes que terminassem os últimos pedidos; para auxiliá-los, Kyungsoo pegou alguns legumes e se colocou a cortá-los depressa enquanto olhava Baekhyun e sorria para si, a faca num ritmo frenético sem tirar um pedaço do seu dedo. Era um exibido. ‒ Graças a mim.

‒ Sou muito grato.

‒ É o mínimo ‒ falou. ‒ Tem o melhor chefe do mundo.

Baekhyun gargalhou alto.

‒ O Natal sempre te deixando mais humilde, eu adoro quando isso acontece ‒ ironizou.

‒ Posso ver pela alegria estampada em seu rosto.

‒ Toda essa minha alegria é por poder trabalhar com você nesse dia tão lindo do ano.

‒ Adoro quando é dissimulado.

‒ Estou sendo sincero, poxa ‒ contrariou. ‒ Não há lugar que eu gostaria de estar do que aqui com você.

Jongin segurou a risada, murmurando um “ _é mesmo?_ ” ao seu lado. Kyungsoo ouviu o comentário e concordou com um sorriso de canto, fazendo Baekhyun girar os olhos.

‒ Não dá pra ser romântico contigo, Kyungsoo.

‒ Nós sabemos que você quer ser romântico com outra pessoa.

‒ Oh Sehun, o carinha do sétimo andar que a gente sempre entrega comida ‒ Jongin se intrometeu risonho, adorando a cara de Baekhyun. ‒ Hoje ele não ligou.

‒ Deve estar passando o Natal com a família ‒ Kyungsoo justificou.

‒ A família mora longe ‒ Baekhyun falou, os olhos ocupados no prato de comida. ‒ Ele disse que ficaria por aqui mesmo.

Jongin gargalhou alto e Kyungsoo riu do seu canto.

‒ Não sabia que vocês estavam tão próximos assim! ‒ o Kim quase gritou.

‒ A gente conversa um pouco ‒ Baekhyun disse num tom mais baixo. ‒ Só às vezes.

‒ _Às vezes_? ‒ Jongin soltou. ‒ Ele pede comida todo dia e faz um ano!

‒ E você leva a comida dele todo dia, se a memória não me falha. Também demora bastante quando vai lá ‒ Kyungsoo acrescentou.

‒ Ele mora no sétimo andar e o elevador está quebrado, sabia? ‒ Baekhyun se defendeu. ‒ Já tentou subir sete andares de escadas e depois descer?

‒ Mas você faz isso todo dia.

‒ Sem reclamar ‒ o moreno apontou. ‒ Quase não quis pegar férias por causa dele.

‒ Jongin, você é mais bonito de boquinha fechada.

‒ Está a fim dele? ‒ Kyungsoo perguntou. ‒ Desse garoto.

_A fim?_ Baekhyun franziu o cenho. Bom, Sehun era bonito. Muito bonito. Também era uma gracinha e tinha aquele lado fofo que Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de sorrir mesmo depois de subir sete porcarias de andares pra levar uma marmita. Como se não bastasse, ele era sexy. _Jesus,_ Sehun era muito gostoso. Baekhyun se lembrava com perfeição da primeira vez que foi entregar comida no apartamento do rapaz e foi recepcionado por um Sehun de cabelo molhado e uma toalha amarrada na cintura, um pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua por demorar em abrir a porta. Não negava ter desejado que a toalha caísse naquele instante, não era nenhum santo ‒ em todos os seus sonhos sujos a toalha tinha caído. Baekhyun quis voltar nos outros dias querendo que mais cenas como aquela se repetissem, mas se deparou com muitas outras. Sehun com o rosto inchado de sono, Sehun com um sorrisinho lindo, Sehun sério, Sehun adorável de todas as formas que Baekhyun não sabia como resistir; queria voltar no dia seguinte e descobrir mais a seu respeito.

Baekhyun era o tipo de pessoa que fazia amizade com todo mundo e com Sehun foi ainda mais fácil. Falar com ele era bom. Quando reparava, tinham conversado por bastante tempo. Os minutos simplesmente voavam e Baekhyun não sentia vontade de ir embora, queria ficar mais um pouquinho e fazer Sehun rir, pegar na sua mão sem querer querendo, mexer naquele cabelo grande, se enroscar no sofá e passar a boca por seu pescoço longo, depois levá-lo para dar uma volta na garupa da sua moto e voltar pra casa; _pra casa_ , Baekhyun riu quando pensou essa bobagem. Riu ainda mais um pouquinho quando se viu querendo beijar Sehun fodidamente. E transar. E vê-lo todos os malditos dias na sua cama, sentado no seu colo, _na sua vida_.

‒ Talvez ‒ admitiu. Seu chefe, que também era seu amigo há anos, apertou o olhar e o Byun suspirou. Kyungsoo o conhecia melhor do que ninguém desde a época que Baekhyun entregava correspondências aos escritórios usando nada mais do que uma bicicleta e muita força de vontade. Os dois tinham compartilhado inúmeras coisas, uma delas foi a de desistir da faculdade e se jogar no mundo atrás de outras formas de viver. Kyungsoo, inclusive, conhecia cada pedacinho do coração de Baekhyun e sabia quando ele gostava de alguém. ‒ Ok, estou a fim dele.

‒ Muito ‒ Jongin adicionou.

‒ Muito ‒ Baekhyun repetiu.

‒ Por que não chamou pra sair? ‒ o Do perguntou.

‒ Não sei se ele está a fim de mim.

Jongin revirou os olhos.

‒ Ele ficou decepcionado quando eu fui te cobrir nas férias. Sabe como é ver o olhar de decepção de alguém todos os dias? Acho que ele tinha a esperança de abrir a porta e te encontrar milagrosamente do outro lado, mas isso nunca acontecia ‒ contou. ‒ E eu sou lindo, cara. Deveria tapar o buraco da sua ausência com um pouco de dignidade.

‒ Você é lindo mesmo. ‒ Baekhyun passou a mão no rosto de Jongin e apertou sua bochecha.

‒ Não é? ‒ Jongin suspirou. ‒ Se aquilo não significa que ele tá a fim de você, não faço ideia do que seja.

‒ Deveria tentar algo ‒ Kyungsoo falou. ‒ Chama pra sair.

‒ Depois namorem, casem, tenham muitos filhos ‒ Jongin enumerou. ‒ Está na hora de você desencalhar e sair da minha sombra.

‒ Admita que você não quer mais cobrir o Baekhyun nas férias ‒ Kyungsoo brincou.

‒ Talvez?

‒ É bem óbvio.

‒ Sinceramente, subir sete lances de escada pra entregar a comida do Sehun não é fácil. ‒ Jongin empurrou uma mecha do seu cabelo cor de rosa para trás da orelha. ‒ Ele é gatinho e tudo mais, só que são _sete lances de escada_ porque o elevador tá quebrado, mano. Se o Baekhyun for o namorado, a obrigação de subir será só dele, até mesmo quando estiver nas férias.

‒ Jongin, não seja fraco de espírito. Eu subo todo dia.

‒ Você faz isso porque tá apaixonado.

‒ Imagina que o Chanyeol vai estar peladinho no final da escadaria.

Jongin balançou a cabeça em negativas, apontando o dedo na fuça de Baekhyun.

‒ Ou você termina a universidade de engenharia pra consertar aquele elevador ou você e seu namoradinho vão ter que ligar pra outro delivery, porque lá eu não subo mais.

Baekhyun e Jongin brincaram mais um pouco, não se demorando em terminar a refeição para fazer as entregas dos últimos pedidos da noite. Kyungsoo tinha combinado em fechar uma hora mais cedo do que o costume naquele Natal. Foi uma notícia animadora para o pequeno restaurante que ficou atolado de pedidos no decorrer do dia; seria maravilhoso ir pra casa descansar e dormir um tantinho mais depois de tanta correria. Baekhyun, por outro lado, realmente não se importava de trabalhar até tarde em ocasiões como aquela. Sua família morava longe, ele morava com Kyungsoo e os dois estavam ocupados demais ganhando dinheiro, então Baekhyun não ligava para esse tipo de comemoração; sentia que o Natal tinha perdido aquela emoção quase que mágica no decorrer dos anos, não fazendo borbulhar aquela felicidade de esperar 359 dias para justamente uma única noite.

Para mais, sentia que seu dia não estava completo. Não tinha subido sete andares para encontrar o cara mais bonito do mundo à sua espera e tirar um sorriso dele.

‒ Baekhyun! ‒ Chanyeol chamou animado do caixa, entrando na cozinha. ‒ Sehun fez um pedido agorinha mesmo. Vai entregar?

A rapidez com que vestiu o capacete e partiu para o prédio localizado três quadras do restaurante tirou risos de todo mundo. Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun não voltaria naquela noite.

Baekhyun não queria voltar. E desejava que Sehun quisesse o mesmo.

Por sorte, ele queria.

Muito.

*

Em todos aqueles anos trabalhando como entregador, Baekhyun teve a oportunidade de conhecer milhares de pessoas.

Quando ficou empregado em um grande escritório de advocacia no centro de Seul, esteve em contato com um tipo específico de gente.

De terno, gravata, salto alto e batom impecável, nenhum fiapo fora do lugar, as pessoas daquele escritório ficavam escondidas atrás da perfeição, os segredos mais obscuros encobertos por aquela imagem de que nada era feito fora da lei ‒ e era feito, porque advogados eram desse tipo que gostavam de se fazer de divindade nas horas vagas. Foi divertido, no entanto. Às vezes, esperando alguma secretária reunir documentos ou alguma citação e notificação para serem levados, Baekhyun viu grandes discussões de acordos milionários e sabia de antemão quem seria preso, quem tinha matado quem, o fulano que se separou de beltrano, a ciclana que roubou a empresa da amiga, a empresa que decretaria falência... Um escritório de advocacia era o melhor lugar para se escutar fofocas de primeira linha. Também trabalhou como entregador para um banco e Baekhyun viu de tudo ali. Chegou a entregar correspondências a uma igreja e não tinha ideia de que podia ser tão divertido.

Assim que Kyungsoo anunciou que deixaria de lado a padaria onde assava seus pães todo dia e que abriria seu próprio restaurante de massas, Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes em ir como entregador. Conhecia todos os bairros de Seul com a palma da sua mão e seu charme fazia as pessoas voltarem a comprar no dia seguinte. O negócio de Kyungsoo não demorou para se tornar um sucesso e Baekhyun se sentia orgulhoso por seu amigo. A parte mais interessante, entretanto, era a de levar a comida.

Foi no _delivery_ que Baekhyun descobriu que não tinha visto nada naquela sua vidinha.

De bairros perigosos a apartamentos chiques no ponto mais alto da cidade, Baekhyun ficou cara a cara com o mais variado tipo de gente. O rapaz se lembrava da última entrega que fez na casa de uma mulher grávida que inventou de começar o trabalho de parto naquele exato momento. Ou quando foi levar comida numa casa e o casal teve a ousadia de convidá-lo para um ménage. Também teve o dia em que entregou comida no antigo banco em que fez alguns serviços por um tempo e um cara revoltado por sua demissão injusta jogou gasolina no gerente e ameaçou a riscar o fósforo. Presenciou términos, pedidos de casamento, traições, tentativas de assassinato, foi perseguido por cachorros, foi perseguido por pessoas, bancou o ombro amigo, consolou corações tristes e se meteu em muitas furadas, a grande maioria eram calotes.

Eram tantas histórias esquisitas e hilárias que Baekhyun poderia escrever um livro recheado das entregas que fizera em seus anos de trabalho, cada uma com sua particularidade e o seu jeitinho único de tirar uma boa risada do peito. E é claro que não podia fechar o ano sem uma nova experiência para se lembrar mais tarde com carinho e rir com vontade. Era uma história engraçada para se contar ao filho no futuro, aliás ‒ _finalmente comecei a namorar seu pai porque matei uma barata pra ele, acredita?_

Matar uma barata para Oh Sehun, por aquilo Baekhyun não esperava.

Depois de subir sete lances de escada e parar em frente a porta do mais novo, Baekhyun só queria ver seu sorriso e flertar, porque adorava flertar com ele e estava louco para que o flerte daquela noite rendesse em algo mais. _Um beijo, quem sabe_ , sonhou bobo, _um encontro marcado pro fim de semana_. Mas o sorriso que esperava não estava ali, sendo recebido por um olhar desesperado, meio úmido.

‒ Tem uma barata no meu quarto ‒ Sehun disse reto, simplista.

Baekhyun demorou um pouco para raciocinar. Tudo isso porque Sehun estava usando uma versão mais sexy das roupas do Papai Noel e era uma visão linda para se processar muito rápido. A calça vermelha estava apertada nas coxas e Baekhyun segurou uma piadinha envolvendo sacos de presente por conta do pacote recheado de Sehun no meio das pernas. Usaria numa outra hora, com certeza. Na cabeça, Sehun tinha o gorro vermelho que fazia o Byun ter vontade de puxá-lo por ali e encher aquela boca gostosa de beijos. Também beijaria aquela boca numa outra hora, com certeza.

Baekhyun quis rir. _Tá, ele quer que eu mate uma barata?_

‒ Uma barata? ‒ repetiu lentamente.

‒ Tem uma barata no meu quarto ‒ Sehun falou de novo, o tom de voz envergonhado. ‒ Eu tenho medo ‒ falou mais baixinho, quase que num sussurro. ‒ Será que você poderia... ‒ fez uma pausa, olhando em direção ao cômodo trancado, passando a mensagem silenciosa de _por favor, me ajuda_. ‒ Me desculpa por isso ‒ pediu envergonhado.

O entregador sorriu, negando.

‒ Tudo bem ‒ garantiu. ‒ Um dos meus passatempos favoritos é ajudar rapazes bonitos como você.

Sehun abriu caminho e deixou que Baekhyun entrasse, sentindo suas bochechas ardidas pelo olhar do mais velho.

‒ Independente do que ouvir lá dentro, não abra a porta. Fuja daqui e se salve ‒ disse dramático, a mão na maçaneta. ‒ E lembre-se de mim como um herói, por favor. Um herói bem bonito ‒ falou. ‒ Mas será que rola um beijinho pra me dar sorte, talvez? Na boca, sabe. Um selinho? Não mesmo? Tudo bem ‒ brincou, deixando Sehun sem jeito. ‒ Se eu sair vivo, pode ao menos pensar a respeito?

Lançando uma piscadinha para Sehun, Baekhyun abriu a porta e entrou.

Honestamente, ele não era fã de inseto nenhum. De baratas muito menos. Mas quem é que gostava daquelas coisinhas, afinal de contas? Ainda mais quando voavam revoltosas e perseguiam a pessoa por puro prazer só porque podiam. Não tinha cabimento.

Deu um trabalho danado matar a desgraçada e Baekhyun chegou a pensar que deveria ter mandado Jongin daquela vez. Seus esforços valeram a pena, no entanto. Uma chinelada certeira e um suspiro de alívio foram seu momento de triunfo com a morte da infeliz. Saiu do quarto com a testa suada, mesmo que fosse dezembro e estivesse fazendo um frio danado. Abriu um sorriso fraco na direção do rapaz que se aproximou com preocupação.

‒ Estou bem, estou bem ‒ assegurou. ‒ Fui levemente atingido. Bem aqui, ó ‒ apontou para a própria boca num beicinho, tirando um riso de Sehun. ‒ Seu quarto está livre agora. Recomendo trocar a roupa de cama ‒ falou em seguida. ‒ Enquanto isso, posso beber um pouco de água?

Depois de deixar Baekhyun à vontade na cozinha com um “ _pode pegar o que quiser_ ”, que rendeu um “ _tem certeza que posso mesmo?_ ” sugestivo por parte do mais velho, Sehun foi mudar as roupas da sua cama e sentiu-se estranhamente sujo naquele momento. Uma barata tinha rastejado por seu braço, merecia uma ducha.

‒ Tudo bem se eu tomar um banho? ‒ perguntou ao entregador. ‒ Ela meio que subiu em mim. Me sinto imundo.

Baekhyun se levantou.

‒ Bom, então acho que é hora de eu ir ‒ falou. ‒ Já trouxe a comida e você já tinha pago antes ‒ murmurou, vendo Sehun morder o lábio.

‒ Não pode ficar um pouco mais? ‒ o mais alto perguntou. ‒ No caso de aparecer outra barata ‒ justificou. 

Enfiando as mãos no bolso do jeans, Baekhyun sorriu.

‒ Se você quiser, eu fico.

Sehun baixou o rosto para os próprios pés e prendeu os lábios numa linha fina tentando esconder o sorriso, o que foi inútil, porque Baekhyun viu aquilo e não se importou em encarar o mais novo com um olhar profundo, um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

‒ Eu quero ‒ confessou. ‒ Me sinto mais seguro com você aqui.

‒ Então eu fico um pouco mais.

Sehun sorriu satisfeito e Baekhyun devolveu o gesto, os dois se olhando demoradamente em silêncio. 

‒ Já volto ‒ o Oh murmurou, por fim, quebrando o contato. ‒ Vou ser rápido.

‒ Sem pressa, gracinha ‒ disse. ‒ Vou estar aqui quando sair.

Assim que Sehun entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, Baekhyun respirou fundo e empurrou os fios avermelhados do seu cabelo para trás, o coração um pouco embananado escondido atrás da jaqueta de couro.

Estava forçando muito a barra? Deveria ir embora? Será que Sehun estava mesmo a fim? Deu um tapa mental em si mesmo pelos questionamentos inúteis quando tudo era bem gritante. Estavam naquilo já fazia quase um ano. Era tempo demais para dizer que forçava a barra quando fez um esforço de deixar muito evidente que estava interessado em Sehun daquele jeitinho que duas pessoas ficam quando começam a se gostar. Baekhyun se recorda perfeitamente que ainda disse a Sehun em uma das entregas que se ele estivesse desconfortável com algo, talvez as brincadeiras e flertes, bastava dizer e puxar sua orelha, pois tinha ciência de que podia ser um sem noção sem perceber. Sehun, todavia, nunca reclamou de nada, chegou a dizer que _não precisa parar, eu gosto disso_ , correspondendo a grande maioria das coisas quando não se encontrava envergonhado por alguma peripécia de Baekhyun.

Então, religiosamente, todo dia Sehun pedia sua comida e Baekhyun entregava em sua casa. Todo dia flertavam, sorriam um ao outro, jogavam conversa fora e se despediam não querendo se despedir. Sehun também havia dito que queria que Baekhyun ficasse um pouco mais. Por que não ficar, ora? Isso significava que ele estava a fim, certo? Era errado pensar que ele parecia _muito_ a fim? Porque parecia e aquilo fazia Baekhyun imaginar que talvez tivesse uma chance de namorar um rapaz bonito como Sehun.

Limpo e de banho tomado, Sehun saiu do banheiro vestindo um blusão duas vezes o seu tamanho e uma calça de moletom, encontrando Baekhyun sentado em seu sofá (porque não tinha onde sentar além dali, precisava comprar uma mesa e algumas cadeiras), o cabelo despenteado, a jaqueta de couro pousada no encosto do móvel, o peito estufado num suéter vermelho e com alguns dos seus cookies na mão.

‒ Ah, você tirou a roupa do Papai Noel ‒ murmurou ao avistar Sehun. ‒ Vou sentir falta dela.

Sehun sentou ao lado de Baekhyun e sorriu sem jeito.

‒ Comprei o tamanho errado ‒ contou. ‒ Ficou ruim.

‒ Tenho uma opinião diferente ‒ falou. ‒ Você ficou bonito ‒ elogiou sem vergonha. ‒ Ficou outras coisas também ‒ acrescentou mais baixo, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelha. ‒ A pior parte foi que perdi a chance de usar uma piadinha. Quem sabe no próximo ano.

‒ Qual piadinha?

‒ Acho que é muito indecente ‒ devolveu.

‒ Dizer isso faz a pessoa querer saber ainda mais ‒ argumentou. ‒ Vai, fala pra mim. Eu quero saber o que é.

‒ Promete não ficar bravo?

‒ Já fiquei bravo com você alguma vez? ‒ indagou e Baekhyun fez que não com a cabeça. ‒ Me conta.

‒ Ok. 

Baekhyun pigarreou, deixando escapar uma risada de quem estava nervoso ou com muita vergonha, então, olhando Sehun nos olhos, começou a falar com a voz misturada com risos.

‒ Que saco grande você tem, Papai Noel. Será que posso enfiar a mão e brincar com o meu presente de Natal? Acho que vi duas bolas aí dentro ‒ finalizou com o rosto ardendo.

‒ Hmm, depende ‒ Sehun replicou. ‒ Você foi um bom menino esse ano? Se foi, até posso te deixar enfiar a mão no saco e brincar com essas bolas.

Baekhyun encarou Sehun por um instante, os olhos arregalados, e não sabia se tinha vontade de beijá-lo naquele momento ou de sair gritando para o mundo inteiro ouvir que tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea. Na sequência, caíram na gargalhada. E mesmo rindo, Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de reparar no modo como os olhinhos de Sehun ficavam no processo. Era adorável demais. 

‒ Foi bem indecente ‒ Sehun comentou envergonhado.

‒ Falei que era um pouquinho.

‒ Um pouquinho?! ‒ zombou.

‒ Você bem que gostou, admite. ‒ Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça para o lado. ‒ Até devolveu. Pena que não passou de uma brincadeira.

Sehun fez o mesmo que Baekhyun, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Deslizou o dedo pelo estofado do sofá, percebendo que Baekhyun estava bem pertinho, sua mão livre pousada ali. Encostou seu dedo na pele do mais velho, sentindo a textura macia e a temperatura morna do contato. 

‒ E se eu disser que não foi? ‒ disse corajoso.

Baekhyun pescou o dedinho atrevido de Sehun, não se demorando em entrelaçar sua mão à dele. Olhou para o modo como suas mãos ficavam bem quando unidas e não resistiu sorrir.

‒ Tem certeza? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou em tom sério. ‒ Porque eu quero muito te beijar agora.

‒ Estou torcendo pra você fazer isso há muito tempo ‒ respondeu.

‒ Você podia ter me beijad‒

Sehun não deu chance para que Baekhyun terminasse, puxando seu rosto para que pudesse colar sua boca aos lábios dele. Teve a audácia de murmurar um _te beijar assim?_ para Baekhyun, não se importando em subir no colo alheio com toda a sua altura para passar os braços ao redor do pescoço do entregador e aprofundar o carinho, sentindo o gostinho doce dos cookies com gotinhas de chocolate que havia assado nos lábios do Byun. O mais velho apertou as mãos nos quadris do Oh, não deixando passar a oportunidade de deslizar os dedos por aquele traseiro que muito tirava o sossego do seu coração e das suas calças, ouvindo de Sehun como resposta o gemido de quem gostava daquilo e que precisava de mais. Baekhyun enfiou sua língua no céu da boca de Sehun, respondendo que, _sim_ , queria ser beijado daquela forma e _não_ , não iriam parar tão cedo.

Tinham muitos beijos para trocar naquele Natal, Ano Novo, feriados, finais de semana, quem sabe pelo resto da vida, e o mais divertido era que estavam só no começo.

*

Baekhyun estacionou a moto em frente ao prédio, tirou o capacete da cabeça e tentou arrumar rapidamente o cabelo avermelhado. Cumprimentou o porteiro que fazia palavras cruzadas no seu cantinho e passou pela mensagem antiga ainda colada no elevador ‒ _em manutenção_. Provavelmente nunca consertariam aquilo.

Subiu os sete lances de escada com agilidade, percebendo que seu corpo já estava familiarizado com o caminho longo que fazia todo dia. Em frente ao apartamento de um número que tinha decorado, apertou a campainha e ouviu os passos de alguém do lado de dentro.

‒ Baekhyun, você sabe a senha ‒ Sehun disse assim que abriu a porta, exibindo um beicinho ao pegar a mão do mais velho para puxá-lo para dentro. ‒ Você mora aqui.

‒ Gosto quando meu namorado abre a porta pra mim ‒ respondeu. ‒ Ainda mais vestido desse jeito. ‒ Sorriu diante da visão do mais novo com a toalha nos quadris, o peitoral nu.

‒ Eu estava tomando banho ‒ explicou.

‒ Posso perceber ‒ murmurou, pegando Sehun pela cintura e o trazendo para mais perto. Precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha e empurrar com os dedos o cabelo úmido que caía na testa. ‒ Eu quero um beijo.

‒ Outro? ‒ Sehun enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Baekhyun, passando a boca devagarinho pela região. Subiu tocando a derme e chupou com delicadeza o lóbulo da orelha do Byun, arrastando a boca para cima logo sentindo a fileira de argolas dos outros piercings na cartilagem. ‒ Já te beijei um monte hoje de manhã. E lembro que depois fizemos bem mais do que beijar.

Baekhyun soltou um risinho em concordância, lembrando-se claramente do que haviam feito ao acordar.

‒ Eu tô com saudade.

‒ Meu namorado é um carente ‒ Sehun disse gentil, passando a mão pelo rosto de Baekhyun.

‒ _Apaixonado_ ‒ corrigiu, ouvindo a risada do maior.

‒ Fofo ‒ soprou.

Sehun se inclinou para frente e beijou Baekhyun na boca, o sentindo amolecer com sua língua. Pressionou seu quadril para frente, contra a coxa do mais velho, para que ele pudesse sentir a ereção que crescia atrás da toalha. Baekhyun gostou daquilo, pois empurrou o namorado para o sofá, o apoiando sentado nas costas do móvel. Beijaram-se um pouquinho mais e Baekhyun continuaria sem problema algum, mas Sehun o lembrou o motivo de estar ali mais cedo.

Separando-se do namorado com muita força de vontade, Baekhyun colocou as mãos nos quadris.

‒ Ok, onde está a barata dessa vez?

  
  
  
  
  
  


No restaurante, Chanyeol e Jongin conversavam lado a lado.

‒ Você acha que ele foi mesmo matar uma barata?

‒ Provavelmente. Sehun morre de medo ‒ Jongin explicou. ‒ Mas aposto uma nota de vinte que neste exato momento o Baekhyun tá enfiando a língua na goela do namorado.

‒ Agora, nesse horário? ‒ Chanyeol soltou surpreso, verificando as horas no relógio em seu pulso.

‒ Por que não agora, nesse horário? Não tem hora pra beijar na boca.

O Park aquiesceu. Então, olhou Jongin pelo canto dos olhos.

‒ Acho que eu também quero a língua do meu namorado na minha goela.

Jongin arregalou os olhos. 

‒ _Agora_?

‒ Por que não agora? ‒ Chanyeol devolveu no mesmo tom que Jongin usara na última vez. ‒ Não tem hora pra beijar na boca ‒ repetiu.

Jongin sorriu largo, uma mecha do cabelo cor de rosa caindo nos olhos.

‒ Você chama ou eu chamo?

Chanyeol respondeu com seu melhor sorriso. 

‒ Kyungsoo! ‒ gritou alto.

  
  
  



End file.
